


Such A Heavenly View

by KiriJones



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, post season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Page and Frank Castle should not have the kind of bond that they have. She trusts him inexplicably and he always seems to be there to protect her even when she does not need it. He is a broken murder driven by vengeance. She is a woman struggling to find her place in the world. But no one can mistake something bonds them.<br/>And that bond will continue to exist and nothing, not the Devil Of Hell'a Kitchen or common sense or her marriage or the danger that comes with it, will ever be enough to break it. (And if both of them are brutally honest with themselves they do not want anything to break it either)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Heavenly View

_Karen looks at the man that is standing in front of her. Blood is dripping from his hands and bullet holes fill what was once her living room. In her arms her two young children are whimpering and crying; she feels their tears on her arms and it is seeping through her t-shirt. She knows her two oldest are standing behind her and Karen feels like she is in a dream._

_In the thirteen years since she stumbled into the life of Nelson & Murdock it has come down to this. In the twelve years since Frank Castle came bursting into her life bullets flying in his wake. In the nine years since she said goodbye to New York and settled in Connetticuit determined to live a good life with her husband and children and leave all of it behind. She left behind Matt and Foggy. But she could not leave him behind, and now it has cost her this. The home she has built since her husband left her and the innocence of her children._

_and still she can not find it within herself to regret it. Does she regret the pain and the chaos and destruction? Yes without a doubt. But will she ever regret Frank Castle? Never. She loves him too much and he is a part of her. Like a fungus or a virus he dug himself in and to try and remove it would do too much damage for her to function. And she hopes that it is the same way with her._

_She looks in her arms. Her youngest children,her Irish twins Katy and Nelson. Four and five. Katy the eldest with her bright blonde hair and bright hazel eyes and curious nature and her love of all things dinosaur. She climbs trees and is scared of nothing. She is the Karens only girl and at five Katy shows such compassion and love to everyone and everything around her. Now Katy is crying and trying to burrow into Karens side as if her mother can protect her from bullets and men with guns and knives._

_Four year old Nelson with his glasses and asthma is her baby. She prefers to be indoors and he is determined he will be a scientist one day, he already knows more elements on the periodic table than she does. Named after her best friend who comes out every other weekend to watch her kids. Nelson who loves museums and books and is the opposite of his sister in any way. He is currently looking at the man in front of them with aww and borderline intimidation and curiosity. Nelson is quiet but sure of himself._

_And behind her Karen looks at her eldest children, Her ten year old twins who are standing behind her, one clutching their fathers old hunting rifle and the other a knife; ready to protect them at a moments notice. Both of her boys have dark hair and dark eyes, they look nothing like her or their brother who has his fathers red hair and Karens blue eyes. Xander with his ferocious temper and confidence that she will always be able to do whatever he wants to in life. And Jamie with his sarcastic tongue but all too gentle heart. Her boys who look after their half siblings and love them regardless of the fact that Katy and Nelson have a father and Karen has always refused to tell her twins who fathered them. She wonders what they would think about the fact that he is standing not six feet in front if them covered in blood with a gun in one hand and a bloody axe at his feet._

_Ever since Ethan left her Karen has done her best to provide a stable and loving chime for the children while their father lives in Brooklyn and she refuses to let her children step foot inside the city lest the dangers in it follow them here. Well it looks like her past has come rearing back with a vengeance no matter how hard she tried to make it so._

_Her reverie is broken by a harsh and deep voice, "Are you and the kids alright?" When she says nothing he turns quickly yo survey them with his own eyes. And when his eyes meet her own she finds herself blinking back tears at the emotion residing in her eyes. He knees down and with his free hand it comes without hesitation to cup her cheek. His thumb strokes her skin and she leans into his touch._

_The moment is broken when Katy starts to cry and Xander hesitantly says, "Mom?"._

_At that moment Frank rises to his feet and takes them all in. He nods and then says in his deep tone, "We need to move. Grab some clothes and make it quick. I need to get you all someplace safe." He turns and then Karen moves. She leaves Katy and Nelson with their brothers while she runs up to the top floor and pulls down the attic steps. Once in the attic she grabs the bags. Every few months she creates a secret stash of clothes and food just in case. Four backpacks for each of her children and one for herself. Racing to her room Karen grabs the box from the top shelf of her closest and pulls out to the two guns with the serial numbers scratched off. Grabbing her own bag she puts on in and tucks the other in the waistband of her jeans._

_Once she is back downstairs she grabs clean clothes from the hamper and gets the kids changing while stripping herself in the kitchen. Changed and ready to go she has Nelson in her hands while Xander has Katy and Jamie is holding the bags. Frank is at the door gun at the ready. He then herds them into his large SUV. She moves to grab the car seats from her van and watches and he gathers a gas can from the shed._

_As she straps the kids in and tells them they are going to be safe and makes promises she knows she may not be able to keep he comes races back and tells her to get in. And as they drive way and get onto the country road her horse explodes and she flinches as she sees the display in the review mirror. And Frank Castle simply does nothing but take his right hand and grab her own lacing their fingers together to rest between their seats._

_Her children are sniffling and trying not to cry. Her home is gone and their lives are in danger. But Frank Castle is holding her hand with his thumb gently rubbing her knuckles. And when the children fall asleep as the dawn rises he looks before he brings their joined hands to his lips where he slowly but meaningfully kisses the back of her hand._

_And as they drive to Long Island Karen knows everything has changed and her life will never be the same. All she knows is she will do anything to keep her children alive and healthy and safe. And Frank Castle is holding her hand and at her side. And she will not let go and hold on for as long as she can._


End file.
